Save Me From Me
by xXxHiro-ChanxXx
Summary: If you only knew the pain. The pain I keep inside. The pain that makes me me. Then without it who am I? In a room with broken walls I lay in scene and dreams. I want you to see.


**Alright, this is E Muja EN -KittenThatAteSora- Also referred to as the Tally in this guy's penname. I'm collaborating this fic with me amigo Hiro here. I'm gonna do girls (Kairi and Naminé), and he'll do the boys (Roxas and Sora). Alright fair warning, I usually write Roxas and Kairi or Naminé and Roxas. For some reason I find Sora hard to fit with anyone besides...Riku! Naw. Kidding. But I can't do Sora that well, cept with Naminé. I love me some Namora. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is his first fic, some no bashing if you would unless it is of my chapters, because I am aware I'm not all that great and have been here a bit. **

Kairi groaned and pulled the sheets over her head as the alarm continued to sound in her ear. She then had to make a choice on whether she should get up and silence the alarm, not having to hear it until tomorrow, or she could hit the snooze button and gain a few extra minutes of shut eye and _then_ have to rush to get ready. With the constant blaring, she didn't contemplate too long and decided to put an end to the annoying noise for the rest of the day.

Pulling back the sheets, she swung her feet off the side of the bed and placed them on the hardwood floor, quickly retracting her toes as they hit the cold floor. She quickly got to her feet and strode across the room to where her drawer was and began rummaging through each one looking for a pair of socks to put on while she walked around the room. Of course this took some time seeing as she didn't organize her drawers, believing that her socks and unmentionables did not deserve their own place. After finding a pair and hopping around to put them on she then walked over to the closet and pulled out the school's required uniform. She scrunched her nose in disgust as she looked over the blue plaid skirt, white dress shirt and matching tie. How was she supposed to impress anyone in uniform!

Hearing a shout from downstairs, she flinched as she was pulling her shirt off, she paused and listened, and heard nothing except for the arguing that was happening. She chewed on the inside of her tongue as she pulled the shirt over head and continued to get dressed. After primping the uniform as best as she could without disobeying any dress codes, she went to the bathroom down the hall to finish her morning routine.

A few minutes later she emerged with a taste of mint in her mouth as she walked down the hall to her room. She stopped on the way, at a room next to hers and looked through the doorway. It was the same, everything was the same, just like it had been when the room had an owner. She frowned and flipped the light switch on and let her eyes scan over the bedroom, dirty clothes were still strung about, and the bed was unmade. She felt her eyes start to burn, and she flipped the light off and retreated back to her room.

She quickly looked around the room for the black shoes that the dress code called for and slipped them on, tugging on the heels to make sure her feet were in completely. Grabbing her bag from beside the door and swinging it over her shoulder, she exited her room and quickly descended the stairs and into the kitchen.

It was then she realized she had messed her routine up nicely by brushing her teeth before she had eaten anything, which usually she was sure to never do. Frowning; she decided on skipping breakfast and getting to school early. She walked into the living room, and she could finally hear the arguing between her parents with no walls to muffle the string of curses and insults being thrown. She winced as she stood at the door, waiting for a moment of silence to say her goodbyes, but the chance never came. She muttered a goodbye and opened the front door and rushed out of the house without even stopping to see if they noticed her leaving.

She bounded down the front steps and towards the sidewalk, she smiled as she realized unlike her other friends, she didn't have to catch a ride from parents or ride the bus to get to school considering it was in walking distance. She mindlessly crossed the road, making a mental checklist of the supplies she had in her bag, and not even acknowledging the car that had to come to a sudden halt to keep from hitting her.

Kairi's stomach dropped when she saw the horde of students standing in front of the building, noticing most of them were definitely not freshmen. She stifled a whine as she neared a group of boys standing at the entrance that watched her as she walked by. She was halfway up the steps when she felt a hand brush against her thigh, putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming she turned to see a blonde smirking and looking her over. Choosing to ignore him, she quickly rushed up the steps and into the safety of the building.

She sighed with relief when she saw that the library was directly across from the school lobby. She quickly entered through the glass doors and made her way around the spacious library that was completely void of any students, but then again, who would be at the library _this_ early in the day and on the first day of school. She made herself comfortable on one of the red armchairs that sat near the windows that overlooked the courtyard and relaxed. She let her eyes close as she propped her feet on her bag and waited.

She had dozed off and was snoring quite loudly when a boy with spiky blonde hair walked over and grinned as she tried to turn on her side in the chair. He leaned down and tugged on a red strand of her hair which caused her to slap his hand and bury her head in the arm of the rounded chair. The boy frowned and traced a line down the leg she had tried to kick him with. She jumped up and turned to face him with wide eyes. He grinned as she narrowed her eyes and frowned as she saw it was only him.

"Good morning to you too!" He beamed sitting in her lap.

"Roxas get off!" She whispered harshly as she tried to push him off her legs. "You're ruining my skirt!"

Roxas stuck his lip out and moved from her lap to the chair next to her and leaned back in it. "You're a ray of sunshine today aren't you?"

"Where's Sora and Naminé?" She asked ignoring his question.

He shrugged his shoulders and watched her as she glanced from her nails to the door, waiting for them to show up. Her finger tapped nervously on the arm of the chair and she continued to chew on her lip as more kids walked past the glass door.

"What if they forgot? Or what if their bus doesn't get here early enough? Wha-"

"Look there's Naminé."

Her head snapped back to the door to see a petite blonde walk in with her books held tightly against her chest. She quickly made her way to the circle of chairs and sat down next to Roxas who scowled and looked away. Naminé smiled at Kairi, who returned the gesture and shot the blonde boy a glare before standing and moving to the chair on the other side of Naminé. Roxas blew a mouthful of air and crossed his arms.

Kairi frowned as Naminé ripped a sheet of paper from a notebook and wrote a question, and showed it to her. "Ignore him, he's got something shoved up his ass," Naminé stifled a laugh which earned her another glare from Roxas which instantly silenced her.

"Not as far as _who_ever you got up yours cupcake."

Kairi took the paper Naminé had written on, balled it up and chucked it at his head. Roxas caught it before it hit him and tossed it back, hitting her in the forehead. She gave a frustrated sigh and sunk back in her seat with Naminé following suit. Roxas watched the two shoot each other meaning looks and occasionally nod or smile with a frown.

"So Naminé, gonna be mute this year too?" He asked leaning forward in his seat with a smile. She turned away and gave Kairi a side glance, Kairi didn't notice, she was too busy glaring at Roxas. She knew he was blunt, and that he usually only meant half of what he said, but today, she had a feeling he was just being an ass. "Bet I could make you _scream_."

"Shut up Roxas."

"She's been hanging out with us for a year, and we haven't heard her utter a damn word sin-"

"Roxas." He stopped.

The three sat in silence, Kairi watching Roxas, waiting for him to say something where she could yell at him again, and the two blondes staring intently at their feet.

"Sora?" Roxas asked softly, watching Naminé. "You seen him?" She shook her head. "So he didn't get on the bus?" She again shook her head. "Damn, what _are _you go-"

"What happened to your face?" Roxas raked his mind for a comeback before he realized something _had_ happened to his face.

"Ran into the old man," He shrugged it off and then looked back at Naminé.

Kairi mumbled a reply and Naminé shifted uneasily under his gaze. He looked away after making her squirm for a while and then stared down at his feet. He heard a murmur and looked up at Kairi.

"What?" He snapped.

"Huh?"

"You sai-"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh..." Roxas turned to Naminé. "...Did you say something?"

Naminé ducked her head and stared intently at her hands.

"You did!" Roxas exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Aha! Told you I could make her talk," He was then threatened by a passing library assistant to quiet down or leave. Roxas lowered his voice and then sat on the arm of Namine's chair. "What'd you say?" Naminé sunk in the chair and ripped out another piece of paper and scribbled out her words, Roxas frowned as she handed it to him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Kairi leaned in and read the paper and sighed. Naminé was crushing, _bad, _especially if she could take his abuse and still care about him.

The bell sounded causing Naminé to jump, and giving Roxas the excuse to laugh at her misery. He offered her a hand and pulled her out of the chair, and then stated he would be walking her to class. Throwing a wave over his shoulder to Kairi he half led, half dragged Naminé out of the library. Kairi grabbed her bags and then dug through to find her schedule as she exited the library.

Kairi's smile instantly fell when she walked into her first class and saw the blond who had acquainted himself with her legs this morning sitting in front of the only free seat in the class. Mumbling curses under her breath about lockers and hallways she walked around the room and to her seat, avoiding any eye contact with said pervert.

As soon as she sat down, as soon as she thought he wouldn't notice, he turned around with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"Seifer Almasy," She ignored him and laid her head on her desk, covering her face with her arms. "Hey, beautiful, talking to you here."

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Girls with asses like mine, do not talk to guys with faces like yours." Satisfied, she lay her head back down on the desk. Seifer said nothing else.

Kairi hummed as she made her way to her locker, a song that had been stuck in her head since this morning when she looked into _his _room. One of his favorites, though she preferred a different version.

"If you ask me," She turned around to see Roxas following behind her, pushing his way through people, "They ruined it. They did the Cult shame."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "You sound just like him."

"I try," Kairi finally found her locker and was in the midst of trying her combination as Roxas continued. "So that was a big surprise this morning huh?"

She frowned as she failed to open it, "Yeah, I didn't even hear her. I'm surprised _you_ did, I didn't even think you liked Naminé."

"She's not so bad. We passed notes last block."

She grinned, "Oh cause she wouldn't be whispering in your ear now would she?"

"You know what I mean." He shoved her aside and turned the dial around a few times before she heard a click, he lifted the handle and pulled her locker open. "Took me ages," He grinned and ruffled her hair, causing her to kick at his shins. "I've got to go find Naminé, see ya." Roxas turned and headed back towards the way he came.

Kairi stuffed her books into her locker and shoved a piece of paper into the lock so she would not have to re-enter her combination. She slammed it shut and then headed for the cafeteria. She zigzagged her way through people as was about to reach the main hallway when something caught her eye. Her face lit up as she saw the boy with gravity defying hair slumped against a locker, talking to a brunette girl who, Kairi thought, was intent on keeping his attention on her chest as her shirt was _very_ low.

"Sora!"

**Vola. All done. I know it's bad, I'll probably throw in bits and pieces of some good Roxiri goodness to keep me sane. And for those who care, she was humming Burnin' For You, covered by Shiny Toy Guns. Which also explains the title of the chapter. Orignially by Blue Oyster Cult which is why Roxas said "They do the Cult shame."**

**Anywho. Drop a review if you'd be so kind. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
